User talk:Spaceyavin
Hi, welcome to my page! Please leave a comment! Nomination of Featured Picture Umm, hello me! Congratulations on winning the Featured Picture Nomination. Your picture will stay on the homepage until Sunday, 2nd August, 2009 when it is replaced by next weeks winner. Spaceyavin Re: Changes Hi, and congratulations on the wiki work so far. Made minor changes, mostly links, 1 deletion request. Skin Alright I've changed it again. Now everything in the widgets area should be visible. — Balistic hey girl hey girl i am tenchimuyo21 do you like to be my friend]] : After spamming several pages (including administrator user pages), creating multiple spam accounts and adding a "Cool" category on virtually every page; please try to stop the spam before asking to be my friend... -- Spaceyavin 07:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Also, a few users have both rollback and sysop rights, if they are a sysop they automatically have rollback abilities, so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 23:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Featured picture Just wondering how often the Featured picture on the top page should change. --Ollin001 06:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? use to add the shared template to the main page. feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank You For The Welcome! I appreciate such a warm welcome. <83 I edited Light Hawk Wings -- Some Trivia was added, but I think it was good material. Yes. Have you seen the Abridged Series for Tenchi Muyo on YouTube, by LighthawkForce? It's comedy gold. Seeya! ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 23:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Tenchi Talk I just read the announcement and sad to see your cutting back. If you ever want to come back I'll be here holding the fort. --Ollin001 05:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) A Question Hello. I'm not sure if you're the correct person to ask...If not, I'm terribly sorry for bothering you...But... It struck me that, if it hasn't been done already, a page should be made for Yume. Though I think I may have come across a page for her...I don't think it had much information. If a page doesn't currently exist, could I request permission and some assistance on putting it together? And if there is an existing page, what would you recommend for expanding it? Once again, I'm so sorry to bother you. Thank you. ~ Zev Raregroove 21:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : Hi there, I wanted to stop by and check in on the wiki. How have things been going? Would you like some design help? I can ask our Community Development team to stop by and help you with updating the skin and wordmark. Just let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dual!_Parallel_Trouble_Adventure You might want to add this to the tenchi page